


Never Again

by one_hell_of_an_otaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Double Date, Eren Jean and Armin are 25, Levi is 39, M/M, They're all older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_hell_of_an_otaku/pseuds/one_hell_of_an_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Armin, Jean, and Levi all agreed to go on a double date at a certain restaurant. All was supposed to go well, but Armin just had to go and ruin it all. Never again will Eren and Levi agree to go out with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

“Can they hurry the fuck up? I don’t want to keep seeing those girls make goo-goo eyes at you.”

Levi sat in a booth across from Jean, and he had the perfect view for watching girls who just so happened to like the guy sitting across from him. “Sorry I’m so fucking handsome,” Jean apologized, sarcasm lacing his words. He had his back turned to said girls, so he didn’t know that they were staring at him (actually, the back of his head) until Levi pointed it out.

“Hurry up and text your dipshit boyfriend to get his ass over here,” Levi ordered, clearly annoyed that he had been waiting in this restaurant for almost 10 minutes without his date.

Eren and Armin were supposed to meet the two at their “date” spot, but they were late, and that resulted in a grumpy Levi. If he wanted to play _How Long Can I Be Here With This Jackass_ he would’ve stayed at Jean’s house.

“They’re almost here,” Jean said. “Just be patient, will ya?” Patience isn’t one of his virtues, so he’ll have to pass on that.

“If I have to be patient at least trade me seats. I can practically hear them trying to get in your pants.” _Hell,_ I’d _like to get in your pants._ Jean had matured a great amount since he was a teenager. His hair had be able to grow longer in a shorter amount of time, his jaw had become even more defined than before, and his face resembled a horse a little less. He was 25 after all. It’s not like he’d look like a kid forever.

The same went for Armin. The blonde had gotten taller, his voice deeper, hair longer. (His hair seemed to make him even more attractive, especially when it was pulled back). Not to mention his face looked manlier and he was able to gain a considerable amount of muscle. 

Meanwhile, Eren had just looked older with more muscles, and Levi still looked like he did when he was 18, except 2 centimeters taller. But Levi was already 39, and he thought he should have at least looked a little different.

“Fine,” Jean sighed, wanting to get this over with. “If it means I don’t have to hear your whining anymore.”

The two quickly traded seats, and Levi could hear at least one girl squeak when they did. Jean was now facing the group, so it was no wonder.

“Good luck with that view,” Levi scoffed.

“Planning on making the best of it,” Jean smirked. He made sure to make eye contact with a girl sitting in the other booth and winked. He never knew he could make _high school_ girls go crazy. He’d had lots of people hit on him before, but these girls seemed to be the youngest age of them all. “I gotta give them some fan service, am I right?”

“You have a boyfriend, you know,” Levi said, bored with what he was seeing. “It’d be a shame if the blonde happened to find out.”

“He’d do the exact same thing!” Jean said, almost yelling. He made a mental note to keep his voice down in the future. “Armin is a lying bastard. I bet he’d be over there right now, trying to see how friendly he could get with them before somebody reminded him they weren’t legal yet.”

Levi sighed as Jean put his head down on the table. The older of the two knew that perfectly well. Armin had grown up to be extremely self confident, especially since he had looks _and_ brains. Perfect package. Levi knew he’d go out with Armin in a heartbeat, but his current relationship wouldn’t allow it. It’s not like he didn’t love Eren or anything, but if Armin was available, and if Levi was single, things would have gone differently.

“You’re right,” he said. Levi turned around, and what did he see there? He was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn’t know two customers had appeared in the restaurant.

Armin was chatting away with a brunette girl while her friends listened in, and Eren seemed to spot Levi looking at him. The turquoise-eyed man quickly sat down in the seat next to his boyfriend and gave him a slight smile.

“Traffic was a bitch,” Eren said.

“I bet it was,” Levi replied. He was still watching Armin, waiting to see what he would do. “Jean, you should probably go get your boyfriend.” Said person looked up from where his head was rested on the table and glared.

“I fucking told you,” he muttered. Jean pounded his fist on the table, making Armin look up from where he was talking with the girl. Armin quickly muttered an apology and went over to sit down next to Jean.

“So how’s it going?” Armin asked, clearly addressing his lover.

“Don’t, _how’s it going?_ me! What were you doing over there?” Jean just so happened to be the jealous type, and that didn’t go well with his everyday life considering how many people wanted his boyfriend.

“Says the one who winked at them earlier,” Levi muttered. He turned his head to the side and rested it on Eren’s shoulder, hoping it would somehow exit himself from that conversation.

“Thank you, Levi,” Armin said. He was looking at Jean, eyebrow raised with his arms crossed. “I don’t think you have any right to be scolding me right now.”

“Weren’t you trying to get her number?” Eren asked. Armin turned towards him and squinted his eyes before Eren covered his face with one hand.

“Did I just hear right?” Jean asked. “You were trying to get her number? Unbelievable.”

“She’s the one who called me over,” Armin shrugged. “Besides, you know I only want you.” The blonde put his hand on Jean’s thigh, tracing circles on it with his index finger.

“Only because you don’t swing the other way,” Jean mumbled.

“Those two are hopeless,” Eren said. He decided that now was the right time to block out the argument happening across from him and focus on the person sitting next to him. “Is something wrong?” Levi had gone very quiet, and it concerned Eren in all honesty.

“You’d never do that to me, right?” Levi asked. “Talk to other girls or guys like that?” Levi was a confident man, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have any insecurities. He was just about 40 years old while Eren could still experience love while he was still young. It was only normal to be worried about things like that.

“I would never,” Eren said, making sure his voice sounded gentle. Levi got like this every once in a while, and he always expected it to happen at the strangest times, but he never got upset when Levi asked questions like that. He’d be worried, too, if their ages were switched.

“Just making sure,” Levi mumbled. It was almost inaudible to Eren, but he heard it.

Eren moved one of his hands to lock with Levi’s under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. That almost always calmed Levi down.

“Now, can you guys shut up?” Eren asked, no, _ordered._ He faced Armin and Jean with a smile on his face, ready to hit one of them if they did something wrong. “You’re scaring the waiters and waitresses, so it’s no wonder they never came to take out order.”

Levi had told his waitress, Christa, to come back to the table for their order when Eren and Armin had arrived. Currently she was standing at a distance, watching two certain people bicker at each other while another girl tried to coax her into walking to their table.

“This is why we can’t go anywhere with those two idiots,” Levi sighed. He removed his head from Eren’s shoulder and rested his chin on his hand.

“Never again,” Eren said, still smiling.

It seemed as if they could never go on a double date ever again, lest they want it to be somewhat ruined or awkward. Next time Armin suggests going out in a group again, Eren will be sure to turn him down. Nobody wants a repeat of this night, now do they?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something with older snk boys okay.


End file.
